Always Mine
by RKOCena19
Summary: John Cena is the spoiled, rich man who always gets what he wants. He broke Randy Orton's heart eight years ago and is planning to make John pay the price. Or will Randy accidentally fall in love with the man who broke his heart again? Centon Others SLASH
1. He's back

"He's... dead?"

Well, I'll be damned, Randy Orton thought to himself as he looked carefully at John Cena in front of him on the front porch. He sure is a great actor to pretend that he actually cares that his father died. Besides, John walked out on me and his father eight years ago. So why would he care now?

"six years ago, he passed away." he gestured to the people behind him in the house. "This is the time for them to say goodbye to him."

"No way," John said in disbelief. "It can be true... You have to be lying..."

"I wouldn't waste my damn breath lying to the likes of you," Randy said coldly.

John took a step backwards and Randy grabbed him with one hand to stop him from falling down the stairs. John stared at Randy's hand around his arm dizzily.

"I...I feel so b...bad..." He managed to say before his eyes closed and his legs gave way.

Randy cursed at him; picking John up into his around and carried him into the house.

"Mr. Orton, is everything okay?" Wade Barrett, the butler, said as he came rushing over to them.

"Mr. Cena fainted when he heard about his father," Randy simply replied, biting his tongue to stop him from saying mean things about John's reaction.

"Do we need a doctor?" Wade asked with worry in his eyes.

"No... Is his room ready for him?"

"It is always kept ready for Mr. Cena, sir..."

"Good, I guess..." Randy nodded his head to John's belongings on the front porch. "Bring his stuff, Wade..."

"Yes, sir..."

Randy walked up the stairs to John's room and put him down on his comfortable bed, checking out his body to see if he wasn't hurt anywhere and he realized that he was going to be okay.

"Should I get Adam to attend to him, sir?" Wade asked as he came in the room and placed John's belongings on the floor.

"Yeah," Randy was carefully watching John sleeping and hoped that he would open his eyes at any second. "That would be helpful, Wade..."

Why? he thought in confusion. Why on earth would John come back now?

Randy jumped as he saw Adam Barrett pop up beside him and he was the one who got Wade and Adam together as a happy couple. Randy was jealous that he wasn't like them but he couldn't let it keep him down or make him feel so depressed.

"Johnny... What has he done to himself?" Adam muttered in annoyance. "And what has he done to his hair?"

"I think he cut it very short..." Randy smirked at John's short hair and the brunette was happy that he was growing his hair out.

Randy had hoped that John has changed. But of course, he has not... He wasn't ever going to change for anyone...

Wade quickly reappeared in the doorway of the room.

"Mr. Orton, the guests..."

"Oh, yeah... I'll be right there..."

Thirty minutes later, Randy was alone, well expect for the Barretts and the man resting upstairs.

Randy went to the library and picked up the bottle of cognac. He sat down on the chair that was beside the fire and lifted the glass to his lips.

"Can't wait to taste it, huh?"

Randy's eyes widen a little at the sound of John's voice and frowned a little in annoyance.

"Want to join me?" Randy muttered coldly.

"Sure..."

John poured himself a glass of cognac and sat down in his father's chair that was opposite from Randy's.

"I can not believe that he is gone," John sighed sadily.

"Well, he is gone..."

"I would never have thought that he had died."

"Neither did he... But cancer got the better of him."

John blinked in shock. "Cancer?" He mumbled quietly. 'I thought it would have been an heart attack..."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "What the hell would make you think that?" he asked in curiousity.

John shrugged. "I just assumed that it would have been his heart," he answered to Randy honestly.

Randy looked at the fire and sighed softly. "Your father always wanted to shield you from the big bad world," he said with a hint of jealousy. "He never wanted to put you through all the things that he was going through."

"I think that I was always a disappointment to my father," John said bitterly and glared at Randy. "But in his eyes, you were always the Golden Boy, Randy..."

I hope you guys will enjoy this new story as well as my other stories! :D 


	2. You're my Guest

John wanted a fight with Randy but Randy has managed to keep his bad temper until control and he wasn't going to be how they were together eight years ago. John felt a bit of jealousy go through his body as he knew that his father shared everything with Randy. The two of them were close ever since his father had taken Randy on as an intern at his company and John knew that Randy had become the son that John's father always wanted.

John wanted to make amends with Randy for how he treated Randy with his selfishness and he had to make those amends now.

"I'm so sorry," John said to him, biting his lip. "You and my dad were so close to each other. It must have been so hard for you."

Randy blinked at him in surprise. "T-Thank you," he said and John could see that he was worn out.

"Did he suffer?" John asked.

Randy slowly shook his head. "Medical staff wanted to make him as comfortable as they could and he stayed here, at his home, until the very end."

"I thank you for being there for him and taking care of him."

"He would have done the same for me," Randy said coldly. "There would have been no other place I would have rather been at."

And John felt like he was slapped in the face as this reminded him that he hadn't been there for his father and he suddenly felt so guilty.

"It must have meant a lot to him that you were there for him and he had always respected you."

Randy smiled calmly and nodded slowly.

"What's going to happen to the company?"

"Well, I took over a year and a half ago..." Randy replied honestly.

"Really?" John looked at him in surprise.

"It was a case of that I had to..." Randy looked down at the glass in his hands.

John was then hit by exhaustion and yawned tiredly.

"You're still tired?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." John nodded and got up slowly.

"You can go and rest in your room. I'll get Adam to bring you some food if you're hungry..."

John shook his head. "No... Don't bother Addy. I'll be sure to grab something before I go upstairs."

Randy just stared at him in silence and sighed softly.

"Well, thank you very much for everything that you did today, Randy..."

Randy got up as well and glanced into John's eyes, feeling his heart skip a beat. "Well, I did it for your father."

"Well," John said with a small smile. "I'll see you out and I'll have an early night."

Randy didn't move to the door and John frowned a little, glancing at him. "Is there anything else you would want to discuss with me?"

A slow, small smirk spreaded across Randy's handsome face.

"Nope," he chuckled a little. "Goodnight then, John."

John watched him leave the room, but he didn't head for the front door and John saw that he was heading up the stairs to the upper floor.

"Where on earth are you going?" John asked, frowning more.

Randy stopped walking and looked at him. "To my room," he replied honestly.

"To your room?"

"I live here and you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"What?" John was confused.

"You heard me, John. I'm pretty sure you not entirely stupid," He smirked cruelly at John.

"What?"

The better person is so dead, John thought in anger. Always thinking that he is better than me...

"Look," John took a deep breath. "You staying here is really not a good idea."

"Maybe," Randy shrugged with an unnerving smile on his face. "But I own the house, John. You are here as my guest..."

"You what?"

He owns the house? John thought in shock. But how?

"Look, we can discuss this tomorrow."

"Like hell we will!" John growled in anger. "We'll discuss it now!"

Randy sighed in annoyance. "Well, if you insist, John." he said. "Your father was happy to have a loan agreement with me and it registered a mortgage in my name over the property. And I had absolutely no problem with that."

John stared at him in both shock and surprise.

"Your father did ask for me to look out for you," Randy said. "So you can stay as long as you need to."

"T-Thank you," John managed to say softly.

"Good night, John..." Randy said and went upstairs, leaving John all alone in the hallway.

John went upstairs and looked at his father's room door. He opened the door and walked in, looking around. He slowly opened his father's wardrobe and looked at his father's clothes sadily.

"Is everything alright, John?"

He turned and saw Randy in the doorway, he saw that he was in the process of getting undressed. His jacket and tie were gone and his shirt buttons were oepn about halfway down his chest, his shirt was untucked from his creased trousers.

"I... miss him..." John blinked back tears. "He didn't really expect me to come back at all, did he?"

Randy shook his head a little. "No, I don't think he did," He said as John looked at him in silence. "Well, I have to clean out your father's things. Would you like to help out with that?"

Randy heard a sob from John and gulped quietly.

"Look, just go and rest," he demanded a little. "We can sort this out later."

John nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. So until tomorrow?"

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow?"

"When you called me a few day ago, you said something about a lawyer. What time do I have to be ready?"

"It's not until midmorning. So you won't have to rush."

"Okay, I'll see you at breakfast then, Randy."

John walked pass him and Randy watched his every move, licking his lips in lust. He wouldn't wait to get his revenge on John and when the moment is right for him, he would love to savor every moment of it...

Randy shook his head in frustration. How can he take his revenge on John if he was stupidly not holding back his urges to fall for John again? he thought to himself.

He was ever never going to let that happen again and the spoiled, rich John Cena was going to pay the price for everything that he put both Randy and John's father through...  



	3. Repaying Randy

The next morning, John made his way down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. He didn't see Randy in the breakfast room and not in the kitchen either.

"Look for Mr. Orton?" Adam said as he poured a cup of tea and placed it on the table for John to drink.

"Yes, we're having an appointment today."

"He had to go to the office as he is extremely busy. He won't be back on time, so he will send a car for you so that you can meet with Mr. Morrison still."

"Oh... Okay..."

"Well," the older man continued to talk to him. "It's great to see you back home. Apart from your hair."

John looked at him with a wry smile on his face. "You don't like it?" he teased him.

"As if Mr. Cena would have ever tolerated such a thing you have done."

John's smile disappeared and felt like he was slapped in the face again. He was now hoping that this day would be over soon...

Later at the appointment

"What the hell do you mean I have no money?" John demanded. "My trust fund was healthy when I left and I did not spend it all."

"No, you are right, Mr. Cena. But you didn't use them wisely or reinvest, did you?"

John was feeling very victimized ever since he came home. First Randy, then Addy's disapproval, and now all this.

"They were all mine to use." he said defensively.

"Of course, of course," Morrison said to the older man.

John slumped down in his chair and sighed sadily. His life couldn't get any worse than this, could it?

"There is one other thing I have to tell you," Morrison said and John looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"Tell me," he demanded sternly.

"Your trust fund. It became overdrawn and Mr. Orton was taking charge of your father's affairs at the time. He personally advanced money to the fund to cover up the shortfall when he was aware of the situation."

"Just how much did he advance?"

Mr. Morrison told him a sum that almost made John have a heart attack.

"H-He advanced several hundred thousand dollars to my fund?"

Randy was responsible for all the money that he had used for finance schools and health clinics, food and clothing and farm supplies in all the countries that he had visited in the past four years?

"The loans are open-ended. Mr. Orton does have a right to recall the loans and with interest at any time."

"No repayments have been made to date?"

"None. Mr. Orton hasn't requested for a repayment."

John was very confused. How could Randy not expect anything in return from John?

Morrison looked at him with regret. "Until now..." he said.

"N-Now?" John gasped in shock. "He wants me to pay now?"

"Yes, Mr. Cena. And he wants it to all be repaid in full."

In fricking full? John thought in anger. No wonder Randy wasn't at the appointment with him. That sly rat!

"Thank you for telling me," John said calmly. "Can you tell me when Randy Orton made that specification?"

"We recieved it this morning."

"This morning..." John had to force a smile on his face as he stood up and he shook Morrison's hand.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Mr. Cena?"

"Make a miracle for me... But that would never happen..."

Thirty minutes later, John made his way into the house and saw a tall shadow to his left.

"Randy..." He said, shaking in anger.

Randy merely smirked at him. "I take it the news wasn't good?"

"Damn right, you are!"

"I think we should talk..."

"Yeah, no kidding." John was furious at him. "And it would appear that I owe you money."

Randy laughed cruelly. "Of course you do..." He said bluntly.

"How can I repay it to you?" John bit his lip desperately. "I have no money to repay the debt to you."

Randy smiled calmly and moved closer to John. "This is how you can repay me differently, John," he said as he stroked John's cheek gently with his soft, smooth hand. "I wanted to say that a family means everything to me and I want to have a child to leave my legacy to."

"Where do I come into all of this?"

Randy stayed quiet and waited for John to realize what he meant. It didn't take too long.

"Y-You want me to have your baby?" John cried in horror.

Randy chuckled darkly. "Bingo..." He said. "You hit the jackpot, John. I am deeply impressed with you..." 


	4. Time to Think

"A-Are you serious, Randy?" John let out a deep breath as he said this to the younger man in front of him.

"Are you rejecting my offer?" Randy asked him while raising an eyebrow at the older man.

"I am fucking refusing it!" John snapped at him.

"Well, I will waive the debt that you owe me, if you are willing to give me a child..." Randy said as he moved closer to John.

"You are talking about a baby! A baby is not like a pawn in just some game of chess!" John yelled at him in anger.

Randy merely ignored him. "So are you up to the challenge, John?"

John just stared at him in shock and horror. Does he have any idea of what he is asking of me? John thought in a panick. I'm not ready for a child. Not right now. Possibly ever in fact...

Randy sighed. "John," he said quietly. "I won't be unreasonable about access to our son or daughter."

John blinked at him. "A-Access?" He was confused by Randy's words.

"I will not restrict your interaction with our child."

H-He's acting as if this deal has been done already! John thought in horror. It's as if I have no choice in the matter at hand here.

"Tch," John tutted through gritted teeth. "Access will not be an issue at all."

"Ah, I see that you are being reasonable about all of this..."

"You have misunderstood me, Randy. There will be no access at all because there will be no baby at all."

Randy showed him a smile. A smile that looked like a predator. One that looked like they were so used to winning.

"Why are you smiling? What you have just suggested to me... is so ridiculous. No, it's actually more impossible!" John was shaking his head in denial.

"Hmmmm, I think not, my dear John..." Randy said quietly. "Unless you can actually repay me the money..."

"You fucking know that I can't pay you back, you selfish bastard! You have taken everything from me!" John yelled his heart out at him. "My home, my mother's collections! You even had my father!"

"I loved Mr. Cena as if he was my actual father. At least I was there for him when he needed someone..." Randy muttered softly.

"I would have been home if I had known about his illness!" John looked out of the window and was not able to speak straight to Randy's face. ""I bet you discouraged him from even letting me know that he was ill."

Randy moved closer to John and put a hand gently on his shoulder. "I urged him to tell you," Randy said to him honestly. "But he was too stubborn to tell you. That was a trait that the both of you shared..."

John let out a sob and couldn't hold back all the pain that he felt on the inside. Randy turned John around and drew him into a warm and a gentle hug.

"Would it be so bad, John? You know that we were good together once..."

"Please," John whispered and pulled away from his hug. "At least give me time to think about what you are asking of me..."

Another baby? John had failed with the last one. He couldn't go through that again. Hasn't John lost enough already?

Randy gave him a slight nod. "You have until dinner tonight, John..." he said quietly.

John was in the library a few hours later, thinking about what Randy said to him and had left his food untouched on the desk that he was sitting next to.

"Ah, Johnny, you have not eaten at all." Adam said as he came into the room with a disapproval look on his face.

"I'm fine..." John said flatly.

"Humph! You will have to do your best if you want to attract the interest of a fine young man like Mr. Orton again!"

John stared at Adam in horror. "Why on earth would I want to do that?" He asked bitterly.

Adam chuckled softly. "Why wouldn't you?" He gave John a sly wink. "It's not like you're strangers to each other anyway."

John was silent for a few moments. Adam did have a good point anyway.

"Addy, do we have any boxes?"

"Storage boxes? What would you want those for?"

"I want to clean some things from my room?"

Adam gasped in shock. "You want to change your room?"

John smiled softly. "Yes... I'm not a kid anymore, Addy," he answered honestly to him.

"But Mr. Cena-"

"Isn't here anymore. It is time for me to move on..."

Adam sighed sadily. "If you said so," he said, shaking his head a little. "I'll get Wade to bring some boxes up to you..."

"Thank you, Addy..." John said and made his way to the stairs to the upper floor.

He sighed sadily to himself and groaned in frustation.

Just what the hell was he going to do about Randy's offer?

Sorry if chapter is short! :( What should John? Should he agree? Or should he refuse? :) 


	5. Decision

What could he say? John thought to himself as he went into his room and laid down on his bed. Why him? Why a baby? John had destroyed their relationship eight years ago with his selfishness and he was unwilling to share any of Randy's love. But why would he want a baby so much?

John thought back to his last pregnancy and placed both of his hands on his stomach, sighing sadily. The miscarriage was one of the hardest things that he had ever been through in his life. When he discovered that he was pregnant, he wanted to come home. To tell Randy that they had something that they both thought that they didn't deserve and it was a child they would have loved together.

John decided to go through the pregnancy alone. But then he suffered a marriage at only fourteen weeks and it left him all heartbroken. Their baby was gone and Randy didn't even know that John was pregnant.

John wasn't sure if he should get pregnant again; but it was his chance to made things right for Randy, him and the baby. Things were going to be tough and John knew that he had to be prepared for the life ahead of him...

Randy was sitting at the table and was thinking about John. Has it only been yesterday since he came back? Randy thought and shook his head a little. He has not changed at all. When John Cena wanted something or someone, he would do anything to get it...

John walked into the room and was wearing a suit. Randy saw that he has struggled with the tie and it was half down sloppily. Randy couldn't help but smile a little and he cursed himself quietly for that.

"Would you like a glass of wine, John?" Randy offered casually.

"Thanks, that would be nice."

Randy poured him a glass and walked over to John who was sitting down on a chair and handed the glass to him. "Did you have a busy day?" Randy asked softly.

"You couldn't care less about what I have done with my day," John muttered coldly.

"You were extremely busy making calls earlier, were you not?"

John froze in his chair. "You know?" he whispered quietly.

Randy smiled and ignored his question. "So have you made a decision, John?" he asked in curiousity.

"I thought I had time until dinner," John replied with a frown on his face.

"Don't waste my time, John. Will you or will you not have my child?"

John stood up and looked out of the window for a few moments before looking at the younger man who was growing impatient. "Before I say my decision, I have some questions to ask you," John said softly.

"Ask away," Randy merely said.

"If I agree to your proposal, there will have to be a written agreement between us."

Randy bit his lip. "Okay, you want a written agreement... What else?"

"How am I to support myself if I do agree to have your child?"

"By getting a job like everyone else..."

"So you will not take responsibility to provide for me?"

Randy chuckled softly. "You won't go hungry, John," he replied calmly. "Adam will make sure of that..."

John growled at his laugh. "If I have a baby with you, you can be sure that its care will be my responsibility," he said in an angry tone of voice.

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, John," he replied tiredly.

"What if I want to stay her and to be a part of my baby's life?"

"We'll come to some kind of an agreement..."

"And what about payment?"

"Money, to have our baby, John?"

"I'll have to buy things for myself and the baby. And if I do, I want to be under the care of a specialist."

"While you are under my roof, I will cover your medical costs."

"How very generous of you, Randy..." John said bitterly. "What if I choose not to live under your roof?"

"Not an option!" Randy snapped.

"You're forcing me to stay here?" John stared at the younger man in shock.

"I didn't said that," he replied smoothly. "Once our baby is safely delivered you will be free to leave whenever you like."

John sighed softly. "Fine, I'll have the baby... So do we have a deal then?" John asked as he took a sip of wine from his glass.

Randy smirked coldly. "We do," he said smiling sweetly at John.

The next morning John walked into the kitchen and saw Randy ing eating alone at the table, John sat opposite him and stared at him.

"John, can you come to the office with me tomorrow at eight?" Randy asked with a warm, charming smile.

"Of course..."

"Just make sure not to embarrass me or anything like that..."

"Yes," John said, feeling hurt by his words. "I won't..."

"Good," Randy smiled at him cruelly and went back to eating his breakfast.

John shook his head and left the room. He couldn't torture himself like this. He saw Randy's car keys and picked them up, grinning slyly. Oh, Randy, he thought. How foolish of you...

John was now going to make Randy's life a living hell for what he had done to him...

I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter today! :D 


	6. A New Addition

This chapter takes place a few days later after what John said in the last chapter. :)

John was having fun driving Randy's Porsche 911 Carrera GTS and he took a slow, deep breath as he listened to its engine roar as he was looking for a clinic.

John sighed softly as he arrived at one, he parked Randy's car and got out of it slowly. He wandered into the clinic and he looked around nervously.

John gave his name to the receptionist and he went to sit down on one of the comfortable waiting chairs. He didn't have to wait long until he heard his name called.

A man, a little younger than John, was standing there waiting for him with a smile on his face. John moved closer to him and the man held out his hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Phil Brooks. Randy asked asked if I could see you today?"

John glanced at him and shook his hand with a smile in response.

"Come on through," Phil smiled softly.

They walked together to a treatment room and Phil gestured to John to sit down beside Phil's desk.

"Tell me a bit about you, John," the doctor said as he sat down comfortably in his chair behind his desk.

"What would you like to know?" John asked nervously. John didn't know where to begin and he gulped quietly.

"Start with full name, age and stuff and then we can go into your medical history."

John's eyes widened a little in horror. Medical history? He would have to disclose his miscarriage and there was no way in hell that he wanted Randy to know about it.

"Is this information confidential?" he asked with a high-pitched voice.

"Definitely. Randy wants me to make sure that you are in good health to be able to start a family. Randy may be a friend of mine, but it does not trump doctor-patient confidentiality." Phil explained to him.

"You know Randy?" John sighed softly. Could this get any more worse for me, he thought to himself, shaking his head a little.

"Yep. He and my husband have been best friends for five years now," Phil said, smiling. "Randy is also the godfather of our two-year-old daughter and he is even babysitting for us tonight."

John nodded slowly and he decided to go back to the matter at hand. "He just needs to know that I don't have any diseases and that I am perfectly healthy, right?" he asked.

"Sure, that will be all he needs to know."

"Well," John took a deep breath. "This will not be my first pregnancy. Eight years ago I lost a baby at fourteen weeks."

Phil looked at him sadily. "I'm sorry to hear that, John," he said. "Did you have any support to help you at that time?"

"No, on my own. Aside from the medical staff, of course." John said to him quietly.

Phil bit his lip. "That couldn't have been easy for you..." he said softly.

John suddenly remembered something. "But there was one other thing," he regretted remembering what it was. "I was working overseas for the past few years and I have contracted malaria a while back."

Phil started to take some notes in his folder. "How far back was it?" he asked.

"About four years ago."

"Have you had any recurrences?"

"No, not so far..."

"Okay... What kind of work did you do?" Phil asked, taking down more notes.

John was thinking for a moment. "Grunt work mostly," he said slowly. "Sometimes I was handing out food and other times I would be holding an infant whose mother would have passed away."

"All of this sounds like it was heartbreaking work for you to do."

"It was," John bit his lip gently. "BUt I made a difference in helping people there."

Phil nodded and stood up. "Okay, John. Let's get you on the examination table to have you get checked over."

John was glad that the rest of the his check went through smoothly. "So there are no problems with me falling pregnant so quickly?" John asked after they were done with the check.

"Well, the concern would the malaria. If you relapse when you are pregnant, it can make treatment very difficult and it could cause problems for the baby," Phil explained to the older man.

John gulped quietly. "Problems?" John said nervously.

"Have you experienced a relapse since your infection?"

John shook his head. "No, I have not."

"Let's hope that it will not happened. But we will be sure to monitor you very carefully, John."

Later in Randy's house

Randy let out a sigh as he walked through the front door later that night and made his way to the library to put his briefcase and his laptop by the desk so that he could have an early start the next morning.

Randy stopped and blinked in shock as he saw John asleep on one of the chairs in the library and Randy frowned a little.

John shifted and opened his eyes a little at the sound of movement in the room. "Randy?" he said tiredly.

Randy bit his lip. "Were you... expecting someoneone else?" He sounded a bit hurt.

"No," John sat up straight and stared at him. "I have made an addition to our agreement."

"An addition?" Randy shook his head in annoyance. "You can't do that, John."

"It was just one change." John sighed softly, wanting Randy to try to understand.

"What is it?"

"You should read it," John said, as he walked over to Randy's desk, picking up the agreement and flicked to the page for Randy to look at. "Here."

Randy smirked at what John had written in their agreement. So he doesn't want me to se any other men or women? he thought chuckling to himself. I didn't know that John would be the jealous kind. How interesting...

"Is that it?" he asked calmly.

John was startled by his calm reaction and he nodded slowly. "Yes," he whispered softly.

Randy laughed softly and drew John closer to him. He saw John's shocked expression and Randy captured John's lips. John let out a soft sigh and Randy deepened the kiss as their chests rubbed against the both of them.

John was desperate to feel Randy's hardness, to touch him skin to skin. John trailed a hand down to his waistband of his trousers and tugged Randy's leather belt off.

Randy groaned softly in John's mouth as he felt John's fingers push into his briefs and stroked the top of his cock. His erection jumped at his touch, shuddering through his body and Randy groaned again, pulling away from him suddenly.

"Now you won't have to worry about me cheating on you, John," Randy smiled gently and looked a little flushed. "Okay?"

John nodded at him, not sure what to say to him in response.

Randy cleared his throat. "Well, you should be off to bed now," he managed to say and felt a bit exhausted. "You will have a long day tomorrow at the office..."

I hope you guys like this chapter! :) I will have a twist in later chapters! :) 


	7. Jealous

John was silent for a moment and then he finally asked, "Will we be travelling to work together?"

"No, I will have to go in early anyway," Randy sat up a bit straight on his chair by his desk. "I'll leave the car if you want."

"Hmmm," John was feeling a bit uneasy about this.

Randy blinked at him in wonder. "Didn't you like driving my Prosche?" Randy asked him with curiousity in his cold eyes.

John sighed in annoyance at Randy being so oblivious to what he was trying to say to him. "That is not the point, Randy," he replied softly. "I'm worried about what everyone would think if I were to turn up in your car. They would probably think the only reason that I got a job there is because I'm sleeping with you..."

Randy looked at him, unfazed. "And that bothers you?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, it does," John was a bit weary of Randy's tone of voice. "I want to learn to stand on my own two feet at my job."

Randy chuckled but it lacked humor in his laugh and this scared John a bit. "Well, that does not surprise me..." He said tiredly. "You should go to bed, John."

John nodded slowly. "Okay," he said nervously. "Good night."

Randy frowned and poured himself a glass of vodka. "Yes, it is night," John was able to hear him mutter as he wandered past him and out of the room. "But there is never anything good about it at all."

The next morning

John woke up to the sound of Randy's car driving away from the house and John glanced over at his clock. It was 6:00 AM and John was surprised that Randy was not kidding about being early to work. John got up and started to get ready for his first day at work. He was nervous and terrified of what everyone would think of him there. John remembered that he had to be at work at eight-thirty and he wouldn't be able to bear being late at his first day of work. He didn't want to see the smug look on Randy's face if he wasn't there on time.

Adam was alone in the kitchen when John came downstairs and entered the room.

Adam blinked in surprise when he saw John. "Johnny, what did you do to your hair?" he asked with a calm smile.

John blushed a little shyly. "Um, do you like it, Addy?" he asked him nervously.

"Yeah, it looks amazing!" he replied kindly. "Oh, by the way, you will be needing a raincoat, Johnny," the blond man said as he put down a plate of scrambled eggs on the table and watched John sit down to eat.

"Thank you very much for the breakfast, Addy," John beamed at him as he ate a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "Raincoat? What on earth for?"

Adam pointed to a note that had a stack of coins beside it on the table and John picked up the note to read it:

This is the bus timetable. The nearest stop is 600 meters from the house. Have a good ride - R. P.S. I'll be instructing the pay office to deduct the bus fare from your wages.

John wanted to laugh. The bus, huh? he thought with a small smile. Was he thinking that I would shy away from taking the bus?

He rose from the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher, before turning to Adam and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you again, Addy. I have to get going now."

"Are you really okay with taking the bus?" Adam asked with a bit of concern in his tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," John nodded. "You don't have to worry about me, Addy."

"Okay," Adam said, smiling. "You will be able to find a coat and an umbrella in the hall cupboard."

"That's perfect! Thank you!" John called to him as he rushed to the cupboard before leaving.

John knew that Randy was up to something and he was not going to give Randy the satisfaction of beating him down...

At work

Randy wandered over to the reception area on the dot at eight-thirty.

"Have there been any signs of Mr Cena?" he asked Shawn Michaels who was the receptionist.

"Yes, sir," Shawn said, smiling at his boss. "He has been here for ten minutes. Chris Jericho-Brooks is showing him around."

He's early? he thought in shock. I was not expecting that at all. John sure is full of surprises...

"Thank you, Shawn," Randy said politely. "I'll go and see if I can find them."

"They are possibly in the accounts area," Shawn told him cheerfully.

Randy was sure that he heard laughter as he made his way to the accounts area and he entered the department to see a crowd of staff around a desk.

Randy frowned a little and the laughter was sickening to him. He saw John and Chris, his best friend sitting beside one another and Chris was caressing John's arm gently.

Randy felt a feeling that he never thought he would feel again.

Jealousy...

"Is everything under control here?" Randy asked suddenly, making the staff look over at him and Chris moved his hand away from John.

"We are all doing fine here, Randy," Chris smiled nervously and moved himself away from the group of people. "I really think that John would be able to fit in here perfectly."

"That is good to know, Chris," Randy muttered at his best friend, still feeling jealous and he turned his attention to the group of staff. "But does it take you all to really train him?"

One by one all of the staff made their way back to their work stations, leaving just John and Chris with Randy.

Chris was looking at Randy with a nervous look on his face.

"I am very glad that you have got here on time, John." Randy said and he saw that John looked a bit embarrassed.

"Did you think that I would have any trouble-" John hesitated a little. "-Sir?"

Randy took a deep breath and give him a grim, cold smile. "Your performance at work here is not a popularity contest, you know that, right?" he said coldly while folding his arms across his chest.

"I am very aware of this, sir," John bit his lip.

"Just call me Randy here, John," Randy's face softened a little.

John smiled at him and there was a moment of silence. Chris was standing beside them who was looking at one to the other with a very uneasy look on his face.

"Oh, well," Randy was feeling uncomfortable. "I really shouldn't keep you both from your work."

John nodded and continued to smile. Randy glared at Chris and Chris gulped quietly. Then Randy left and wandered into his office, trying to calm himself down.

They were flirting in front of me, Randy thought in anger. My best friend and John. Why the hell do I feel so jealous?

Randy sighed softly. If John wanted to flirt with others then that was fine with Randy. He just felt uncomfortable with it being with his best friend who was happily married to Phil and they have a beautiful daughter together.

Randy sighed again and picked up his phone off the table to call someone special...

I hope you guys will enjoy! :) Who do you guys think Randy is calling? :) 


	8. A Gift from Randy

John made his way up through the driveway to Randy's house and groaned in annoyance at seeing a different car parked in the driveway. Maybe it was just visitors or friends of Randy's. He was not in the mood to see Randy at all after his performance that morning and he was hoping to avoid whoever Randy was entertaining in the house.

John jumped in surprise when he saw Randy come out of the front door with a nervous look on his face and he stepped out onto the pathway. John just stared at him and watched the younger man move over to him very slowly.

"I think I have to give you an apology, John," he said quietly to the older man.

"You were being a bit of an asshole this morning," John replied while shrugging his shoulders. "But I will accept your apology."

"Which part of it in the morning?" he asked.

John shook his head at Randy's sudden behaviour. "Well, I am pretty sure that it was all of it to be honest," John was looking thoughtful as he said it.

Randy laughed brightly. "Well, that is definitely telling me for sure," he said.

"Was that all that you wanted, Randy?" John asked him in a calm voice.

"Well, no, not really," Randy said, reaching his hand into his pocket and he took out a set of car keys. "These are for you to use, John."

John did not take the keys from Randy and just stared at them in his hand. "What on earth are these for?" he asked in curiousity.

Randy glanced over at the car that was parked in the driveway. "They are to be used in that car," he replied to him. "And that car is now yours."

John frowned a little at Randy's kind attitude towards him. "And what is wrong with me taking the bus?" he asked and scratched his head a little.

Randy shrugged. "Maybe you would like the comfort of a car and not some dirty, old bus. Especially as soon as you are pregnant as all," Randy explained slowly to the older man.

John bit his lip with nervousness in his eyes. "Um, and would you also be deducting this car's value from my wages as all?" John said.

Randy smirked in amusement at what John had just asked him. "Of course, I would not do that," he replied honestly. "It was a gift from a special friend of mine and there is also an account for you to use at the local gas station too, John."

"Well, thank you very much, Randy," John said, politely taking the car keys from Randy's hand and he went over to look at the car. John could tell right away that it was not the newest car on the block and it was also not the oldest car either.

"I believe that you wouldn't have liked to have any car that was too showy or too expensive for work," Randy said to him simply as he came up behind the older man who was admiring his car.

"Thank you, Randy. I really do appreciate this. But after your little performance this morning, Chris is too scared to talk to me," John said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Well, he will have to get over it and start talking to you again." Randy was a bit relieved that Chris wasn't talking to John as Randy didn't want to get jealous of seeing them together again. "John, would you like to take the car for a spin around the block?"

John thought about it for a moment. "Of course," he smiled at him. "Are you going to come along, Randy?"

Randy smirked and wandered over to the passenger side of the car. He got inside the car and secured his seat belt on. "Come on, John," he urged softly. "Let's get going."

John made his way over to the car and gently settled himself down in the driver's seat, he clipped on his seat belt and started the car. John glanced over at Randy and was shocked by the expression on the younger man's face. Randy was smiling happily and looked like he really wanted to drive around with John. John had really missed this Randy so much- the Randy who loved being with him. John was wondering if he could keep Randy like this- Or would he turn back into the cold-hearted Randy at any moment?

"Hey, is everything alright, John?" Randy asked, staring over at him.

"Yes, everything is absolutely fine, Randy," he answered to him with a nervous smile on his face.

John drove the car down the driveway and John was very relieved that the car was handling great for him. When they returned back home and parked the car in the garage, they wandered back to the house and John politely thanked Randy again.

"Your welcome, John," Randy said, bowing to him very kindly. "You were absolutely right, John. I was being a total jerk to you and Chris this morning. You always manage to get under my skin, John. And I have been thinking for a while now. What are we going to do about that?"

"Well, I think you just have to learn to be civil, I guess," John said, shrugging his shoulders.

Randy blinked in confusion at John's answer. "Civil?" he managed to repeat after John. "Do you really think that is really the answer?"

"Well, maybe not," John said, as they both walked to the kitchen door. "But it is really the only thing that I could think of at the moment."

Randy looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you feel like that towards me now, John?" He asked as he took a step closer to the older man. "Do you feel any civility?"

John just stood here, not sure what to say to him.

"Ah, looks like I found you two," Wade said as he had suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway. "What did you think of your new car, John? Come inside and be sure that you shut the door so that you will not let the warmth out. Adam has almost got dinner ready for the both of you."

John sighed in relief for Wade's sudden interruption.

I hope you guys like this chapter! :) And I will also upload Chapter 9 later! :) 


	9. Making Dinner

It was finally Friday afternoon and John had just finished his first week at work. John arrived back at Randy's home and made sure to park his car in the garage. When he wandered through the back entrance of the house, he frowned a little at seeing the lights on in the kitchen. Had the Barretts not gone out after all? He walked into the kitchen then he instantly knew that they were not home.

Randy was standing over at the stove and he had an apron slung around his hips. John could smell a very rich aroma with hints of tomato, garlic and spice filling out into the air. And very instantly, John's mouth watered a little.

"What is all of this, Randy?" John asked in a bit of excitment. "Is this all a take on MasterChef?"

Randy looked up at him in surprise from the pot that he had been happily stirred and he gave John a warm smile. "No, but I really wish it was," Randy said softly. "Maybe you would wish so too... When you get to taste it. I really do like to cook," Randy smiled happily. "But I rarely have the time to cook."

John chuckled softly. "I can really imagine Addy not letting you be over his threshold very much, anyway. And that he would make you do absolutely nothing and just make you eat," John commented to him with a gentle smile.

Randy chuckled happily in response at his comment about Adam. "Well, you are right about that, John," Randy continued to stir the pot. "I can only get to play when Adam has his nights off. Well, why don't you go upstairs and get changed? I will be able to have dinner ready in about half an hour or so."

John bit his lip. "Half an hour, John said softly. "Can there be a chance that we can stretch that out a bit?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders a little. "Hmm, well, I suppose so," he replied. "Why?"

"I just thought that I could have an relaxing bath before having dinner," John said as he watched Randy cooking, "It would probably help me get the kinks out after sitting at a desk all day."

"Are you regretting your job already, John?" he asked, looking over at John and waiting for his response.

John shook his head. "Nope, of course not," John said. "To be honest, I'm just not used to being in one place and just doing one thing all day long."

"Well, you can go on and take your own time," he said, taking a sip of the food in the pot to taste test it. "Everything will be just fine."

John bowed his head politely and left the room, feeling so happy and excited. This was feeling like a date to him. And John had to admit that he did kind of like it.

Randy still wanted a child with John and Randy did have to finally admit how much that he did actually miss having John with him. He actually wanted to forget about the agreement, but he knew that they had to still do it and Randy sighed softly.

Randy saw John making his way back downstairs. John moved to him and poured Randy a glass of wine. Then he moved to a seat and sat down at the table.

John looked over at Randy. "Well, is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked him politely. "Do you want me to set the table for you or something?"

Randy smiled and shook his head slowly. "No, I got everything ready anyway." he said softly. "Can you take my glass to the dining room, please? I will be sure to bring the tray in with our meal, though."

John blinked in confusion. "We are going to eat in the dining room?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, yeah," Randy shrugged a little at him. "Sure, why not? Wouldn't you think that my cooking would be worth it?"

John glanced at him and sighed softly. He picked up Randy's glass and headed to the dining room. Randy followd him with the food on the tray and he heard John gasp quietly as he entered the room, making Randy smile a secret smile. Randy really wanted John to enjoy this evening and Randy wanted to make this night so much more than just fulfilling an stupid agreement.

"Wow! This looks so amazing, Randy," John commented happily as he watched Randy laid down the tray on a stand and put the dishes onto protective mats, placing them on the table.

"Randy looked over at the silverware and the gleaming candelabra that was under the glow of tall crimson candles and sparkling crystals.

"Thank you very much, John," Randy smiled softly as he wandered over to where he put John's place setting and he kindly pulled out John's chair for him.

"You have really done a lot of bother for me, Randy," John said to him gently.

"Well, I really think that the end of your first week at work would really call for a little celebration, wouldn't you?" Randy asked him as he settled down at his chair at the head of the table.

John looked at him in surprise. "Oh... well, yes," He nodded a little at being reminded about it. "It really does. Thank you very much, Randy."

Randy smiled more kindly at him and he gestured to the hot dishes that were in the center of the table. "John, would you like me to serve you or would you prefer to help yourself to the food?"

"Oh, well, would you let me do something?" John asked him and Randy nodded slowly. "I would like to dish it up for both of us."

Randy was quietly watched him and wanted to forget about dinner; he just wanted to woo John in his bed, but he just had to calm down and take it slow with John tonight.

"Randy?"

John's voice brought Randy back to reality and he saw that John had served him already, but Randy had not noticed as he was so wrapped up in his thoughts about John.

"Oh, thank you, John," he managed to say to him quietly. He reached over to his glass and lifted it up in John's direction. "Why don't we make a toast? For your first week at Cena Exchange."

"And to many more," John said with a smile as he clinked his glass with Randy's. "Is this beef stroganoff? Did you make it from scratch, Randy? It totally smells so divine."  



	10. Love

Randy smiled softly at what John said and was eager to hear more of his opinion of the food that he had made especially for him. "Why yes, of course I did. I did make it all with my own hands," he said a bit too proudly. "Well, what else do you think of it, John?"

John took another mouthful of the beef. "Mmm. This is absolutely delicious," John beamed at him. "Well, no wonder Addy doesn't let you cook in the kitchen. You would have been very big competition to him in the kitchen."

Randy blushed a little in embarrassment from the compliment that John had gaven him. "I don't mind being fed by someone else," he said to him honestly. "It actually makes me quite happy to have someone else cook for me."

John looked over at him. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I am very useless in the kitchen," John said quietly with a small smile on his face.

Randy bit his lip. "Maybe you just have to get someone to take their time to be able to teach you how to cook," Randy suggested.

John was silent for a moment until he finally spoke. "Addy is so good at doing everything but he can not stand to have help from other people," John said, putting down his knife and fork on the table. "He will always tell me to go and busy myself whenever I tried and wanted to help him out."

Randy nodded and decided to change the subject for the both of them. "John, do you remember your mother at all?" he asked.

John shook his head. "Nah, not really," he said quietly. "But I had always known that my father loved her more than anything in the whole world. I had always wondered if he had died on the inside after he had lost her."

"It is never easy when you lose a loved one," Randy said sadily.

John suddenly remembered something. "Randy, didn't you lose your mother too?" John asked and Randy nodded slowly. "Um, do you actually remember her well at all?"

"Yeah," Randy whispered softly. "Life was much more different when she was around in my life. She made everyday fun for...me..."

Randy's voice suddenly trailed off into silence and John looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

Randy quickly shook his head and forced himself to smile. And they ate in silence for the rest of their dinner.

Later

Randy was laying drunkly on his bed when John wandered into his bedroom and Randy glanced over at the older man.

"Is there something that you want, John?" Randy asked as he sat up on his bed slowly.

John took a deep breath. "Randy," he said nervously. "I think that we should make our baby right now."

Randy froze in shock at John's words. "N-Now?" he stammered.

"Yes, now," John said as he sat down beside him. "You do want this baby, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Randy whispered to him softly. "I want this child more than anything else in this entire world-"

John interrupted him by kissing him so suddenly and he ripped off Randy's clothes off so suddenly as well. John removed his clothes and forced his tongue into Randy's mouth. Randy was making soft moans at John touching his body and he was happily teasing Randy. Randy could feel himself wanting John and he was slowly starting to lose control of himself. John spread Randy's legs widely and Randy could feel John's hardness against his entrance. John could suddenly feel himself shudder as Randy rubbed his body against him and Randy wanted to stroke him; wanting to touch the older man so badly after so many years.

"You do really want this, don't you?" John smiled down at the younger man who was blushing very deeply.

Randy nodded desperately. "Yes," he replied.

Randy reached his hand down to John's cock and felt that it was already hard with a drop of pre-cum already at the tip of it. Randy licked his lips and stroked it, making John shudder against him again. Randy stretched out his legs more and he guided John's cock to his entrance; feeling him going inside him inch by inch. Randy was desperate for John to take him.

"John, please fuck me," he begged the older man very desperately.

John smiled at him. "Okay," he answered softly.

Randy felt John thrust into him gently and he could feel the pleasure after each thrust that was deep inside of him. The both of them were exploding with intensity inside of them. Randy's moans were growing louder and John was enjoying making love to Randy. John and Randy both came together as they both reached their climax after a few minutes of passionate love-making. John collapsed against Randy's body and they were both panting heavily from their love experience that they have just went through.

"Um, I didn't hurt you at all, did I, Randy?" John asked, he was breathing heavily and was sounding very muffled against Randy's neck.

Randy chuckled softly. "You hurting me?" he laughed. "You have got to be kidding me, John Cena."

John was about to get off of him until Randy wrapped his arms and his legs around John's waist; also making John trapped inside of him as well.

"Hey, I am too heavy for you, Randy," John pleaded to him a little.

"Of course you are not too heavy for me, John," Randy replied honestly. "Please stay, I don't want you to go just yet."

John sighed softly in response with a warm smile on his face. He would made a good father one day, he thought happily. Could I still be in love with him? ... Yes, I am. I am still in love with Randy Orton.

"John, can you make love to me again?" Randy asked with a deep flush on his face.

John giggled at him. "Well, since you are being so persuasive," John kissed him. "Of course I will."

John started to thrust in him again and he was hitting Randy in the right spot, making them both feel the rising pleasure inside of both of them. Randy moved along with him; wanting and needing more of John's thrusts. John exploded after a few minutes inside of Randy and watched as Randy fell into an exhausted sleep.

John was hoping that Randy would not remember what had happened this night and he would be pissed off if he was pregnant with John's child...

The next morning

Randy woke up the next morning at 9:00 AM and had a quick shower before getting himself dressed and he made his way down the stairs. He couldn't remember what had happened last night and he suddenly felt sick.

He rushed quickly to the bathroom and vomited in the toliet, groaning a little.

It must be a hangover, he thought to himself as his head was hurting a little. Man, I hate it when that happens to me...

He cleaned himself up a bit and made his way to the kitchen. He saw that Wade was sitting at the kitchen table alone and that he was focusing on reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, Wade," Randy said as he wandered into the room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Randy," Wade replied as he glanced up at the younger man. "Can I ask you something?"

Randy stared at him. "Sure, what is it?" he asked him.

"When are you going to tell John that you are pregnant with Phil's child?"


	11. University?

"You know that I can't tell him, Wade," Randy sighed softly. "What if he leaves me again? Eight years... I was waiting desperately for him to come back. I was so alone. I can't let him go again."

Wade shook his head a little. "But you will have to tell him sooner or later," Wade couldn't bear to see John raising someone else's child that he would have believed that it was his. "How many weeks are you, Randy?"

"Three weeks since Monday," Randy said to him quietly. "Please just give me time to tell him."

Wade groaned at him softly. "Okay," he muttered as he took a sip of his tea to wake himself up more. "Just don't leave it for too long, okay?"

Randy nodded at him slowly. "Okay, I won't," he answered with a nervous look on his face.

"Well, I have made you some breakfast earlier," Wade said, pointing over to the oven. "I put it in the oven to make sure that it is warm for you."

Randy stared at him very wryly as he got his plate out of the oven and he immedicately regretted doing that.

"OW! It's so hot!" he cried out as he put down the plate quickly onto a platemat that was opposite of where Wade was sitting.

Wade shook his head in annoyance. "Didn't you hear what I just said to you?" he said, making his eyes go back to the newspaper that he was earlier focusing on before Randy had came in.

"I did not," Randy replied honestly and grinned down at the food in front of him. "Well, Wade. You always did have the skill of making good old-fashioned breakfasts."

"Well, to be very honest with you, Randy," Wade said with a light flush on his face. "I was just very hungry this morning."

Randy laughed softly. "So am I, Wade," He replied to him as he saw John wander into the room and he took a seat beside Wade. "Good morning, John."

"Good morning, Randy," John murmured as he had his attention on a leaflet that was in his hands.

Wade glanced at it with curiousity in his eyes. "What is that you have got there, John?" he asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"Oh," John shrugged his shoulders. "It is nothing much honestly."

Randy reached over and pushed the leaflet down to see the front cover of it. A University prospectus? he thought in shock. Why on earth is he looking at this for?

"John, are you actually thinking of going back to University?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

John bit his lip nervously and nodded his head slowly. "Would you really have a problem with this, Randy?" he asked quietly.

"Not if it does not interfere with all your current commitments that you have."

John stared at him with a puzzled expression on his face. "With my work at Cena Exchange?" he asked in confusion.

Randy shook his head quickly. "No," he said. "I was actually talking about your commitment to me, John."

John gave him a hard glare and pushed his chair back away from the table. "Believe me, Randy," he said calmly. "You will not have anything to be worried about."

Randy frowned at him. "I think that I would be the judge of that, John," he snapped a little.

Wade glanced at the both of them with a worried look on his face. "John," he said, sighing in relief as the older man looked at him. "Can I ask what you are enrolling for?"

"Well, I thought that maybe I could finish off my business degree," John explained. "That is if it is possible for me to do."

Randy smirked. "What would make you think that you can just pick up where you had left off eight years ago?" he asked cruelly.

John looked at him with a hurt look. "Randy, I thought that you would be happy if I did something for myself," John got up slowly and walked over to the kitchen door. "It is obvious that I was completely wrong."

Before Randy could reply to him, John had left the room and Wade had watched him leave very closely. He could tell that John was very serious about this; but Randy was too stubborn and arrogant to understand...

Later in John's room

Wade walked into John's room and he stood in the doorway. "You are being serious about finishing your degree, aren't you?" Wade asked gently.

"Of course I am, Wade," John said to sadily to him. "I really do need this for myself, Wade. I was a total failure the last time I was at University. I thought that maybe I could have a second chance at it again and that I could make things there all right this time."

Wade moved closer to him and said, "Can I have a look at the courses that you want to take?" John nodded and handed the papers to him, watching him look through them. "You really do want to do all of this, don't you, John?"

John nodded. "I really do, Wade," he said desperately.

"You would do whatever it would take to do this?" he asked, as he handed the papers back to John.

"Yes," John answered to him with confidence. "I would do whatever it would take."

Wade took a deep breath. "And when you would fall pregnant?" he said to him quietly.

John hesitated a little. "I would like to continue to study," he replied seriously. "It will not be easy for me, but I will definitely do it."

Wade beamed at him with a proud smile on his face. "I will discuss this with Randy later, okay?" he said.

John looked at him happily. "Thank you, Wade," he said politely.

At Cena Exchange

As May fell into the month of June, John shook his head softly and sighed. He put down his pen quickly and got up from his desk with some contracts in his hands, making his way over to Chris.

"Hey, Chris," John said, as he place the contracts down on Chris' desk and gave him a warm smile. "Could you get all of these couriered to Mr. Slater as soon as possible?"

"Of course I can, John," Chris grinned. "Oh, Randy called down to our department and he had left a message for you. He didn't sound very well so he went to head on home very early."

"He isn't feeling well?" John asked nervously. "Did he tell you why?"

"Nope," Chris shook his head and took a look at the contracts on his desk. "It could be the flu."

John was pretty sure that it was something else that was making Randy feel ill. "Chris, can you please cancel all of my other appointments?" he asked as he headed for the department door.

"But-"

But John left before he could say another word. Was Randy pregnant? John thought to himself. Is he?

Traffic was slow on the way back to Randy's home and the rain was making things worse for him. Ahead of him, he saw flashing lights of red and blue. Was it the police, a fire truck or was it an ambulance? John got out of his car and he rushed towards the cause of the traffic jam at the intersection.

John gasped in horror at what he saw in front of him. He saw an all-too-familiar vehicle that was wrapped around a power pole and he was breathing heavily in fear.

Randy's car!  



	12. Being so Stubborn

John barged his way through the gathering crowd of people and he felt that nothing else mattered to him until he was knowing that Randy was going to be okay and is not hurt at all. He saw a group of firefighters using cutting equipment to break open the driver's side of Randy's car.

"I am very sorry, sir, but you will have to stay back from here," a police officer called Johnson ordered to him, blocking John's path and stopping him from seeing Randy.

"Please, he is my..." John hesitated nervously.

He is my what? he thought to himself desperately. How can I get pass him to get to Randy?

Officer Johnson blinked at him. "Sir?" he asked while he stared at John with a puzzled look on his face.

"He's my boyfriend. He's my boyfriend." John repeated to him desperately to get pass him.

Officer Johnson sighed softly. "I am afraid that there is nothing that you are do right now, sir," he said to him calmly. "Just let the men do their job. He will be out in about a minute or so."

"Is he going to be alright? Do you know if he is actually hurt at all?" John asked, panicking a little for Randy's safety.

To John's relief, he saw that Randy was moving in the car and he watched as Randy was helped out of the vehicle and taken over to the waiting ambulance.

"Can I go to him now, please, officer?" John asked.

"Sure," Officer Johnson nodded to him.

John made his way to the ambulance and up the stairs, only to be stopped by one of the medics at the top.

"I am very sorry, sir. But you can not-" the medic was interrupted by Randy's voice inside the ambulance.

"Oh, it is okay, you guys," Randy's voice came from inside the vehicle. "He is actually with me."

The man stepped aside and John wandered into the ambulance.

Randy stared at him from sitting on a gurney. "John, you don't have to be worried about me. It may be worse than it looks," Randy said stubbornly. "The air bag had only given me a bloody nose and that is all."

John blinked at him in surprise. "Don't worry about you?" John was a bit shocked at Randy's sudden stubborness. "Are you really sure that you are okay, Randy?"

"He will have some seat belt bruising and he will be pretty sore for the next few days but for now he is checking out okay," the paramedic explained to John and suddenly turned her attention back to Randy. "Don't you think that you should go to the hospital just to make sure that you are actually alright?"

"Yes. Yes, he will!" John said quickly. How can he know if there isn't any internal injuries? he thought worriedly. And what if he is pregnant? What kind of impact of the crash cold it actually have on the baby?

"No, I don't have to go to the hospital," Randy said stubbornly and he really didn't want to see Phil at the hospital anyway. "Really, I am absolutely fine, John. I am just a bit shaken up by the crash. Please, just take me home and let me just have a long soak in a warm bath."

"Do you think that is wise to do?" John asked the paramedic.

"Sure, just be sure to keep an eye on him."

John nodded slowly. "Okay," he said calmly. "When do I get to take him home?"

"Just give us a few minutes to finalize our examination, okay?" the paramedic explained to him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and get my car anyway."

Getting Randy into his car was very easy; John helped to secure Randy's seat belt on the passenger side and made his way to the driver's side.

"I didn't mean to get the car all smashed up, John," Randy said quietly, he was also shaking a little as he was feeling the aftereffects of the car crash.

"You were not the one to be blamed for it," John said to the younger man honestly.

Randy stared at him. "I will be needing a ride with you tomorrow to work, John," he said.

John sighed in frustration. "Work can wait, Randy," he was getting annoyed at Randy's stubbornness. "I doubt you will be up to it anyway."

Randy frowned a little and bit his lip nervously. "Fine," he answered to him simply.

"Randy," John was looking at him with worry in his eyes. "Um, why did you leave work very early anyway?"

"It must have been something that I ate at lunch and that made me feel very unwell," Randy said quickly.

"Are you absolutely sure that it was something that you ate?" John asked curiously.

"Yeah... What else..." Randy stopped talking and turned pale when he realized what John meant. "Oh..."

"Maybe we should get you checked at the hospital then, Randy," John suggested to him.

"No," Randy shook his head quickly.

"Then why don't I get Phil to come over to the house then?" John asked, getting very impatient with Randy being so stubborn with him.

"John, I am just fine," Randy snapped at him. "Now just drop it, okay?"

John groaned softly. "Fine," he muttered to him.

When they arrived at the house, John helped Randy through the back entrance and they were welcomed by the refreshing smell of Adam's cooking.

"Why on earth are the two of you both soaking wet?" Adam asked them with an worried expression on his face. "Is that blood that I can see under your nose, Randy? What have you been up to today?"

"Randy has been in a car accident," John told him, "Addy, could you please take him upstairs and help him get settled in a nice, warm bath?"

The moment when Adam and Randy both went upstairs; John had taken out his cellphone from his coat pocket and he dialed up Phil Brooks' number.

"Can you please get me Dr. Brooks, please?" he said desperately to the receptionist that had taken the call. "It is very urgent."

"Who is this calling, please?" the receptionist asked.

John bit his lip nervously. "John Cena," he replied.

"One moment, please."

Phil answered very quickly. "Hello," he said calmly. "What seems to be the problem, John?"  



	13. Starting to Find Out

John took a slow, deep breath. "Well, Randy was in a car accident earlier today and I have been thinking that he could be pregnant," John explained to the doctor. "Well, if he is pregnant, do you think that the baby will be okay?"

Phil was extremely surprised by this news. "Is he hurt at all?" he asked with a desperate tone in his voice.

John blinked and frowned a little at Phil's sudden reaction. "He is just shaken up," he said to him. "The air bag had just gaven him a bloody nose and I was told by the paramedic that he will have some seat belt bruising as well."

Phil sighed in relief and was glad that Randy and his baby was going to be okay. "Okay then. So it is not too serious then. John, what on earth would make you think that he is pregnant? He had not been in to see me or taken any tests yet," Phil lied to him nervously.

John was thinking back earlier in the day. "Well, he did leave work early because he was not feeling very well today."

"Okay," Phil replied simply.

John bit his lip nervously. "Phil," he pleaded.

Phil sighed softly. "John, why don't you bring him in to see me tomorrow and I'll find out for certain if there is a baby, okay?" Phil asked.

"Sure," John smiled a little. "Thank you very much, Phil."

John hung up on the cell phone and put it down on the table. Randy had told him that there was nothing for him to worry about. So why was he so worried?

Adam came back into the kitchen a few minutes later after his talk on the phone with Phil.

Adam sighed sadily. "John, I don't think that Randy will be up to dinner much tonight." He said, as he was watching his best friend pacing around the kitchen a little. "That car crash had actually left the poor boy quite upset."

John stared over at him with an worried look on his face. "Was he alright when you had left him, Addy?" he asked him softly.

"He couldn't stop shaking as he got himself into the bath," Adam explained to him.

"To be honest, he was too calm at the scene," John said, biting his lip very nervously. "I will go up and see him now, Addy."

John made his way up the stairs slowly and he suddenly heard a noise come from the bathroom. He tensed up inside as he realized that it was Randy crying and he immedicately rushed to Randy's side in just a few seconds.

"Are you alright, Randy?" John was worried sick about him. "Should I call an ambulance for you?"

Randy shook his head, sobbing. "N-No," he said stubbornly. "I-I'll be fine, John."

John pulled him into a hug and held onto him protectively. He just wanted to keep the younger man that he loves safe...

Later

Randy was sitting with his legs up tiredly on the sofa in the library.

"Are you tired, Randy?" John asked.

Randy nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I am," he replied. "I am very shattered, to be honest..."

"Maybe you should go to bed, Randy." John suggested to him, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"But it is still too early for me to sleep," Randy whined and suddenly yawned, making John chuckle softly.

John hesitated a little with a nervous look on his face. "Randy," he said, sounding suddenly so serious.

Randy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" he said, rubbing his eyes. "What is it, John?"

"I have made you an appointment to see Phil tomorrow morning," John said quickly, scared to see Randy's reaction to this.

Randy sat up straight on the sofa and glared at him in frustation. "Why the hell did you do that for, John?" he was angry that John would just go and do something like that without Randy's permission.

"I really have to be sure that you are pregnant, Randy," John explained to him slowly.

Randy shook his head quickly. "I really don't want to see Phil tomorrow," he said. "That should be up to me anyway."

John stared at him with a deep frown on his face. "What are you so afraid of, Randy?" John asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Randy bit his lip and sighed softly. "I am not afraid, John," he replied quietly. "I just don't feel the need to see Phil at all."

John decided to put his foot down. "Okay, Randy," he took a deep breath. "Your appointment will be at eleven in the morning. Randy, I really do need to know if you are pregnant or not. And that is final..."

Before Randy could even reply, John wandered out of the room and left Randy with all his panicking thoughts going through his head.

The next morning

John was waiting in the reception area at the doctor's office and he was slowly growing impatient of waiting for so long. Randy had been in Phil's consulting room for over half an hour and he was slowly going crazy from being away from Randy for so long.

"Mr Cena?" the receptionist called to him.

John shot up to his feet quickly when the receptionist called his name. "Y-Yes?" he said nervously as he made his way over to the receptionist.

"Dr. Brooks would like you to come through now," the receptionist said with a calm smile, gesturing down to the hallway that lead away from the waiting area. "The room is at the second to last door that is on the right side."

"Thank you," John said politely and made his way to the room.

He knocked on the door gently and opened the door slowly when Phil told him to come in. John stared at both of their faces and he could not read anything on their faces. They both had blank expressions on their faces and John nervously sat down beside Randy.

Phil bit his lip nervously. "Randy will have to be careful for the next few months," he said to him quietly.

John's heart skipped a beat in surprise. "The next few months?" He repeated after him quickly.

Phil nodded his head. "Yeah..." he glanced at Randy nervously.

"So that mean...?"

"You are both expecting a baby," Phil was lying through his teeth for Randy. "Congratulations to both of you."

We're having a baby, John thought happily. Why isn't Randy happy? And why is Phil being so strange too?  



	14. Fight

Randy made a glance over to John and he could see on his face that he was happy and excited. Randy was scared about it. What would John do if he finds out that the child is not his? Would John leave him again?

On the way back to Randy's house, John eas happily talking about the baby and Randy suddenly felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"John, stop the goddamn car now!" he cried out, feeling so sick.

John blinked in confusion. "Stop the car?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Now, please!" Randy snapped at him.

John pulled the car over to the curb and he watched as Randy got out of the car quickly, making his way over to a tree to vomit. After Randy was finished, he took some breaths of air and felt John's hand rubbing his back gently.

"Are you alright, Randy?" John was worried about the younger man and continued to rub his back.

Randy shook his head. "No, I am not okay," Randy said with a shaky voice and he stared up at John with a pale look on his young face.

John sighed softly. "Just take your time, okay?" he said to him kindly.

Randy nodded his head slowly. "Okay, I will just do that," he replied, feeling a wave of sickness hit him again.

John continued to rub his back gently and Randy felt the warmth of his touch on his back. Randy's stomach settled after a few minutes and he wasn't feeling ill anymore.

"I think that we can go now, John," Randy said, straightening up and turned to face the older man.

"Are you sure that you are finished?" John asked with a look of concern on his face. "We don't have to hurry back if you don't want to."

If I wasn't pregnant with another man's child, Randy thought, biting his lip nervously. Would he still want a child with me?

Randy took a slow, deep breath. "I am absolutely fine, John," he smiled uncertainly. "Can we just go home now?"

They walked back to the car and John watched as Randy sit down in the passenger side of the car. John helped put his seat belt on and Randy flinched in pain, as he was feeling the effects of the painful bruise of his accident with the pole yesterday.

"I'm very sorry, Randy," John said softly.

Randy chuckled dryly. "It's fine, John," Randy said, as he watched John fidgetting a little. "I will not break that easily, you know..."

"I guess so," John looked at Randy's stomach wryly. "I think that you may need to have some special care and attention from me or from some doctors."

Randy glanced up at John who was standing outside the doorway of the car. "But why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it because I am pregnant?"

John sighed in frustration. "Of course about that and all of what you have been through," John said honestly. "Please, let me take care of you. I want to take care of you and to take care of our baby."

John closed the passenger door and headed to the driver's side of the car. Randy stared out of the window and felt like his life was spinning out of his control very slowly. Randy wanted John to stay in his life and Randy was sure that he was going to screw up everything.

Does John still want him? What if the worst were to happen? Would he hate Randy if he told John the truth? Would he leave him again? What if he would never see him again? How could Randy raise a child all by himself? Could he be able to handle raising a child? What if he screws up?

2 months later

Randy returned home and was happy when he heard that John was pregnant too about an hour earlier on the phone from Phil. He heard that John was about four weeks pregnant and Randy couldn't wait to celebrate with him about it. As he made his way to the house, he could see that a light was on upstairs. It was in the nursery that they had set up about a month ago and he knew that straightaway that John was in there.

Randy entered the room and looked around the nursery. "They have done a great job with this room, haven't they, John?" he asked with a warm, gentle smile on his face.

"U-Um, yes," John answered to him, his voice sounded distant and strained.

Randy frowned in annoyance. "John," he said with an worried expression on his face. "What is wrong with you? It isn't the baby, is it?"

Randy moved to him and turned him around, shocked to see tears pouring down his face. John shook his head and moved away from him.

Randy stared at him in confusion. "Then what is it, John?" he said, scratching his head a little. "Then is it hormones?"

John sniffed a little and chuckled softly. "Of course it is not hormones, Randy," John bit his lip sadily. "I just..."

"You just what, John?" Randy was getting more confused when John didn't continue to talk.

John glanced over at him. "I just don't know how to go through with all of this," he said gently.

Randy blinked in surprise. "T-This?" he asked.

What on earth was he talking about?

"All of this," he said as he gestured around the room to Randy. "The baby, being a father, just all of this. I don't think that I can do it at all."

John couldn't do all of this? Randy thought as he felt anger boiling up inside of him. Was this his plan to begin with? And I actually thought that I was falling in love with him!

"You can do this and you will do this, John," he demanded in a voice that didn't sound like it was very controlled.

"But I am so terrified of doing this," John sobbed quietly. "Randy, you don't understand-"

"Understand?" Randy snapped in anger. "You were going to ran away again, weren't you? Just like you had done before! You will have this baby, John!"

John gulped quietly. "But what if something was going to happen to the baby?" he asked nervously.

"Happen?" Randy shook his head angerily. "Like last time! I will not let you get rid of my baby again, John! I couldn't stop you from killing my son or daughter eight years ago! But I will not let you do it again!"

John paled in shock and dizziness. He knew? John thought in surprise.

"How on earth did you find out about that?" John whispered to him quietly.

"That doesn't matter!" Randy folded his arms across his chest. "You have not changed at all, have you, John? I will make you pay if anything happens to this child!"

"Are you trying to make it like it was all my fault?" John struggled to say to him.

Randy looked at him with hatred in his eyes. "Was it not?" he said simply.

John panicked and shook his head. "No!" John cried out to him. "But how did you know about the child?"

Randy stared at him and sighed softly. "Your father told me," he said calmly. "He was in an absolute wreck and he had told me that you had aborted. How could you have done such a thing to me?"

John clenched a fist. "And how could you lie to me about the child in you?" John asked.

Randy turned pale and blinked in shock. "W-What...?" he whispered and started to panick a little.

"Phil told me earlier and was crying to me," John explained to him. "Why do you think I was crying, Randy? How could you just lie to me about this? About a child that isn't even mine to begin with..."

"I... I..." Randy was usure of what to say to him.

"I have made a choice, Randy," John said bitterly. "I will have this child and I will move on with my baby..." 


	15. Coldness and Pain

Move on with our baby? Randy thought, staring at John in shock. He would have the baby and just leave with the child? Just like that?

"B-But this is not fair, John," Randy managed to whisper quietly to him.

"Fair?" John shook his head in anger. "Like how you are pregnant with a married man's child? How you lied to me and saying that the baby is mine? Once I have the baby, me and the child are gone from your life forever. The child doesn't deserve to have a father like you."

"John, please don't go," Randy felt like a fool for everything that he had done to John. "I need you with me. Please, I still love you."

John frowned at him. "Liar," he spat out at him with hatred. "You were always great at lying to everyone."

Randy wanted to stop him from leaving, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to change John's mind and he knew that he had to let the older man go.

John turned to leave the nursery room and hesitated at the doorway. "And, Randy," he said calmly. "Don't bother coming after me."

The next few days were uncomfortable for both Randy and John. John was avoiding him at work and was spending more time with Chris. Chris had heard about the affair and he was hurting badly. He wanted a divorce and was furious at Randy, his best friend, for sleeping with his husband. Randy felt so guilty for what he had done and decided to stay away from his friends and co-workers.

At home it was much more difficult for Randy to keep his distance from John. He worked himself too hard and always ate meals in the library. He was always getting looks of concern from both Wade and Adam and he hated the thought of being all alone again. He didn't want John to leave again and he cried to himself for being such an idiot to the man that he still loves so deeply with all his heart.

It was suddenly two weeks later after the agruement in the nursery room and John was letting Chris stay over to keep him company for a while at Randy's house.

Chris was standing in the kitchen with Randy when John wandered into the kitchen and Adam looked at them all with a worried look on his face.

"I'll be in the dining room if any of you need me," Adam said and quickly left the room, not wanting to get involved.

Randy bit his lip nervously. "John," Randy took a deep breath. "I will have to go away for a few days."

John shrugged his shoulders. "You're going away?" he asked bitterly.

While Randy had kept his distance from John, he knew that John had still not forgiven him for everything that he had done and Randy felt like he was breaking on the inside for what he had done to both John and Chris.

"Something had happened in our office in Apia," Chris explained to John while glaring at Randy. "Randy will be back on Monday."

"Hopely, it is nothing too serious, right?" John said with a very calm tone of voice.

"Paul, who is the manager there, has had a stroke," Randy said quietly. "Someone will have to run things until he has recovered. No one in the office already is qualified to handle all of it."

John rubbed his chin. "And there is nobody else who can go?" he asked quietly.

Randy frowned a little and said nothing to him for a moment. John sighed softly in annoyance and Chris shook his head in frustration.

Randy rubbed his eyes, trying not to break down crying in front of them. "U-Um, my flight will be leaving this afternoon and I will be leaving my car at the airport."

Chris clenched his fist a little. "I could always take you if you want me to, Randy," Chris said dryly.

Randy looked at him in a panick. "No!" he said, shaking his head quickly. "My return flight will not return until nearly midnight on Monday."

Chris tutted quietly. "Well, if you are so sure then, Randy," he said bluntly.

"I am sure, Chris," he frowned and felt himself getting annoyed at Chris' presense at being there with him and John. "Oh, and John?"

John looked at him slowly. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Please do not do anything you may regret while I am gone, okay?" Randy said to him while rubbing his swell on his stomach a little, making both John and Chris both angry a little at him.

John raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I think you do know exactly what I mean, John," Randy said calmly.

John's eyes widened in shock and he put a protective hand on his stomach. "I would never, ever do anything to hurt MY child," John stared at Randy who turned pale. "And Randy, I have to be completely honest with you. I don't trust you."

Randy felt his heart shattered and had a hurt expression on his face. "B-But you can trust me, John," Randy said desperately.

John looked at him sadily. "I wish that I could believe that," he replied. "I just can't, Randy."

"What can I do to make you believe me, John?" he asked, biting his lip.

John shook his head, sighing softly. "I do not know," John replied to him honestly. "But I can not be with a man who lies and I don't want my child to be around a man who was having an affair with his best friend's husband."

Randy was silent for a moment. "I-I will be leaving from the office," he held back tears. "I-I'll see you both later."

Without another word, Randy left both of the older man in the kitchen and they both started to feel a bit bad about what they were doing to Randy.

"Do you think that I was a bit too harsh with him, Chris?" John asked as he glanced over to the blond.

Chris sighed softly. "I don't know, John," He felt John hug him and he hugged him back gently. "I just hope that we all can get through this mess..."

The house was very quiet when John arrived from work on Friday night and John knew that the Barretts were having a night off to see a movie in the city. John smiled at the thought of the couple having a great time and shook his head gently.

John flinched a little from a headache that he was suffering from for most of the day and he shivered a little.

He walked up the stairs and rested his hands on his stomach. He was now seven weeks pregnant and he was hoping that everything was going to be okay for him and the baby.

He needed a distraction and he wandered into his father's room. John realized that he was slowly beginning to sweat and felt a wave of cold hit his body again.

John looked over at his father's drawers and decided to look through them. He opened the last drawer at the bottom and he gasped in surprise when he saw a flat file box with his name on it. He got the box out and lifted up the lid of the box.

He was very shocked when he saw an collection of all of his old school reports and every single childishly hand-drawn card that he had made for his father's birthday and Father's day. Tears poured down John's face as he was looking through all of them. His father really did care about him and that John had really mattered to his father.

John moved all of the mementos aside and he pulled out the plain manila folder that was laying at the bottom. John opened the cover of it and frowned in shock at seeing the logo of a health insurance company on it. What was his father doing with all of there papers?

John spread out all of the papers onto a desk that was in front of him and his eyes widened in fear at the two words that sprung off the papers at him.

Spontaneous abortion...

John's hand was shaking as he picked up the report and read through it. Of course his father would have made a huge mistake about something like this and medical terminology had never, ever been his father's forte. He possibly only read the two words and didn't read anymore of the report- and then he had gone and told Randy about it.

All the anger and sorrow that Randy had been through for eight years- all of because of a misunderstanding? It all was just not right to John.

John placed the papers carefully back onto the desk and suddenly he felt a wave of nausea hit him hard. He slowly got up and groaned as he felt a shot of pain go through his head. He remembered that he felt this bad when he had malaria and he gasped in fear. Was he suffering from a relapse? Phil had told him that this could be a very serious issue and to have treatment can be very problematic for his child.

He didn't want to lose another baby and he didn't want Randy to accuse him of doing something bad to a child again. John made his way to the door and he had to go down the stairs to call Phil. As John made his way down the stairs, halfway down he lost his fight for conciousness and the piercing pain in his head was too much for him to be able to bear anymore...

"John! John!" Wade's worried voice called out to him as John felt him holding him very gently.

"W-Wade...?" he managed to murmur to him quietly.

"Adam, call for an ambulance now," Wade ordered with a demanding voice. "And be sure to call Randy! He had left all of his contract details in the library!"

"P-Please, n-no," John was struggling to say to him. "P-Please, do not t-tell Randy. N-Not yet, W-Wade."

"Don't be silly, John," Wade whispered to him softly. "He will need to know."

"W-Wade, not until we k-know what is w-wrong," he said as a very violent shiver shake through his body. "D-Dr. Brooks. His number is m-my bag. Call him. Tell him... m-m-malaria."

John's eyes slowly closed and he could feel Wade's hand very repeatedly and very gently stroking his forehead. The sensation was soothing to him as John sink back into unconciousness... 


	16. Believe and Truth

Two more nights for him and then he would finally be back at home. Randy was feeling so alone and he thought that he should have brought John with him. He sighed softly and took a sip of his glass of orange juice, staring down at his cell phone in front of him. He picked it up and punched in the numbers to call home. The phone rang for a while until Wade had answered it with a very shaky, worried voice.

"Wade?" Randy was confused that he was answering the phone. "Um, is everything alright over there?"

"Oh, Randy," Wade sighed in relief. "Thank god that you have called. The ambulance had just been here. I was just about to call you once me and Adam had known where John was being taken..."

Randy felt panick take control of him. "What is wrong with him? What had happened? Is John going to be alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, me and Adam came home this evening and we found John collapsed on the stairs," Wade explained to the younger man. "But we do not know how long he had been there in that state. Adam was worried about John being all alone in the house and I was glad that we checked."

"Did he fall?" Randy asked, biting his lip nervously.

"No, he is ill, Randy," Wade replied honestly. "The ambulance officers were not sure what it is but John kept on refusing any medication from them, just in case it would harm the baby."

Randy got all the details from Wade and booked himself a flight to go back home. He got all of his belongings packed up in his case and headed out of his hotel door.

At the airport about an hour later, he was finally on the plane and heading back home. His thoughts were all about John and he hoped to god that John and their baby were going to be okay.

It was 5:00 AM when the plane arrived back at St. Louis and Randy got off the plane quickly. Randy got a cab and headed to the hospital with only one thing that cared to think about. John.

Phil Brooks was by the nurses' station when he heard Randy come running into the hospital and Phil turned around to look at him.

"Randy, you sure did get here fast," Phil blinked at him in surprise. "What on earth did you do, charter a plane?"

"No, I didn't do that," Randy said, panting heavily. "H-How is he, Phil?"

Phil looked throught his papers in his hand. "Well, we were able to stabilized John's fever and the fetal monitoring shows that everything is normal for him," Phil explained to him.

Randy breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness," he was glad that everything was alright. "Wait, he has a fever? Why? What is wrong with John?"

Phil smiled softly and patted his shoulder gently. "It is a nasty strain of one of the current influenza viruses. It was a relief that it wasn't a relapse of malaria," he said. "The symptoms presented very similarly, and John had told me that was his biggest fear."

Randy blinked in surprise at what Phil had just told him. "His biggest fear?" he asked in confusion. "But why?"

"He had contracted malaria a while back, during his volunteer work abroad. He was apparently working at a clinic in Africa at the time. It was very hard work and can be very soul destroying, but John really struck it out despite him getting sick," Phil explained to him. "Did John not tell you about that, Randy?"

Randy shook his head in disbelief. "No, he never did tell me about it," Randy replied honestly. "I never knew that he even did volunteer work..."

Phil sighed softly and bit his lip nervously. "Can I go and see him now?" Randy asked him very quietly.

Phil was unsure about this. "But he is resting, Randy," he said simply.

"Please, I will not disturb him," Randy pleaded. "I just want to see if he is okay."

"Okay," Phil nodded slowly. "But please do not wake him up. His fever may be gone but he will need the rest more now than anything else."

"Please do not rush him out," Randy said with an worried expression on his face. "Just keep him here so that he can get the best care."

"We will not let him out until he is ready." Phil replied with a nod of his head. "But if his illness presents any issues for the baby we will be treating him."

"Thank you very much, Phil," Randy said, calming himself down a little. "Where is he?"

Phil gestured to the room that was two doors down the hall on the left and he issued a final warning to Randy about not disturbing his patient.

"Don't worry about it, Phil," Randy assured him. "I want him to get well again, too."

Randy felt his heart sinking as he made his way to John's room and he entered into the room quietly. John looked like he was very small and alone in the hospital bed and Randy lowered himself into the chair beside the bed, trying to be as quiet as he could. Randy glanced over at John and he could see that John was sleeping normally, making him sigh in relief and he felt himself start to relax leaning back in his chair.

John moved in the covers about an hour or so later. "Randy?" he suddenly whispered to him quietly.

His voice made Randy sit uptight quickly. "Should I call the nurse for you, John?" Randy asked worriedly. "Are you alright, John?"

"Please, I did not do it on purpose, you have to believe me," he said, his voice was a very weak whisper as he drifted off to sleep again.

The icy grip around Randy's heart was beginning to soften and melt as Randy realized how much he loved this man and Randy desperately wanted to be a part of John's future. He just wanted to love him, protect him and to stand by him through all the next stages of their lives together.

But would he let me? Randy thought as he watched over John with a sad expression. Would he ever forgive me? Would he really leave?

The cab taking him home a couple of hours later was all just a blur to him. He couldn't concentrate as he made his way into his house and made his way upstairs slowly. He saw John's father's bedroom door open and frowned a little, wandering into the room and he glanced around the room. He saw some papers on the desk and went to pick them up.

One word leaped out at him from one of the pages- "Abortion."

Randy felt a bitter taste of regret in his throat and he took a very shaky breath. He sit down in front of the desk and read through the papers very carefully.

Spontaneous abortion... This was the medical term for miscarriage...

Randy made a sound of disgust at his own behaviour for everything that he had put John through. Randy refiled the papers and put them away. Randy was going to make sure that he will be in John's life. Even if John doesn't love him anymore...  



	17. Always Mine

The next morning

John was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed and laid a hand on his stomach. Had he imagined that Randy had been here with him yesterday?

Phil had assured him that his baby was going to be okay; even using a portable ultrasound to prove to John that the child was going to be okay. And now John knows the sex of the child inside of him. A little girl. He was wondering how Randy would take this news. A sound at the door made him look up and he saw Randy standing there, looking very unsure of himself.

"Are you ready to go home yet, John?" he asked quietly.

John blinked at him in surprise. "I... um... I thought you were still in Apia."

Randy shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I came back as soon as I had heard that you were ill," he mumbled. "Adam and Wade both send their love to you, anyway. They both can't wait for you to come home so that they can spoil you rotten."

How is Randy feeling? he thought. I think that I should forgive him...

"Um, are you ready to go?" he asked again.

John scratched his head a little. "Well, yeah, I am. Pretty much," he shrugged his shoulders gently. "I will just have to wait for the nurse to bring in my discharge papers. She shouldn't be too long now..."

"Okay then," he replied, leaning against the wall and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

There was a huge silence between the both of them and they were both growing very uncomfortable.

"Randy?" John said.

"John-" Randy said at the same time.

"Oh, you can go first, Randy," John said to him kindly.

"No, it's fine," Randy shook his head slowly. "Probably should tell you at home, anyway."

John felt his heart tighten in fear and bit his lip nervously.

"What did you want to tell me, John?" Randy urged to him gently.

"I have learned the sex of the baby," John looked over at him. "Do you want to know the sex?"

Randy moved off the wall. "Do I want to know?" Randy nodded his head quickly. "Yes, I do."

"It is a little girl, Randy."

Randy's expression on his face turned into joy and happiness. "A little girl? That is very amazing!" He said excitedly. "W-We're having a daughter..."

"It was always going to be one or the other," John said with a forced smile on his face.

"A daughter..." Randy was pacing around the room.

"Are you alright with this, Randy?" he asked in a defensive tone of voice.

"I am more than alright with this, John," Randy was beaming. "I never thought that I would be so lucky. Thank you very much for telling me, John."

The ride home was in complete silence and John got a lot of fussing and worrying from both of Adam and Wade. After an hour, John was finally alone in his room and Randy came into his bedroom a few minutes later.

"Are you comfortable, John?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine," John said, sighing softly. "Thank you very much, Randy."

"Are you ready for me to talk to you?" he asked, biting his lip nervously.

John took a deep breath. "Come on then, " he said quietly.

"Can I?" Randy was gesturing to the side of the bed and sat down when John nodded at him.

For a few minutes Randy was staring at the ground and he was saying nothing at all. Then he turned to face John and John could see that he was looking very vulnerable and very anxious.

"I owe you an apology, John," he said to him gently. "Several apologies, to be honest."

John stared at him in surprise and shock as he was not expecting this from Randy at all.

"I've always treated you so badly, John. I am nothing more than a stubborn fool, a cheater and a liar. I hope that one day you can forgive me for all of this. I was just so angry when I heard that it was a miscarriage," Randy expalined to him, holding John's hands very gently.

John gasped in surprise. "How did you find out about that?" he managed to say to him.

"Well, I saw the papers when you were going through your father's room when I had came back from the hospital yesterday," Randy replied honestly.

"You were there," he whispered, his eyes were watering a little.

"Yes," Randy nodded slowly. "I was so wrong about many things and I will get an abortion."

"Are you sure about that, Randy?" John asked worriedly. "What does Phil think about this?"

"He and I both decided on this," Randy said. "He wants to rebuild his relationship with Chris and Chris is giving him a chance because of their daughter. And they are going to get remarried next year."

"I'm glad that they are trying," John smiled a little.

Randy took a slow, deep breath. "I would like to go forward with you and that is if you would let me, John," Randy looked at him nervously. "I-I would like to consider you staying here with me and that we can raise our daughter together as a proper family."

John blinked in surprise. "As a proper family?" He was really shocked by Randy's behaviour.

"I love you, John," Randy's eyes were filled with tears. "Ane I beg of you... Please forgive me and give me another chance. Let me protect you, love you, support you and stand by your side forever."

"R-Randy-" John's voice was trembling a little. "I don't deserve any of this..."

"You do deserve me," Randy whispered softly. "Please trust me."

"I want to prove to you that I am worthy of your love one day, Randy," John said, as he touched Randy's cheek very gently with one hand.

"You are more than worthy, John," Randy protested to him. "I was the one who let you down. I was too stupid to realize it."

John started to smile kindly. "I forgive you, Randy," he replied honestly. "And yes, I would like to be a family with you and our daughter."

Randy started to cry softly and John brushed away the tears that were on his face.

"I love you, Randy, John sighed very happily. "I want you to be able to rely on me and I want to be a good parent to our daughter."

"I have always known that I could rely on you, John," Randy smiled at him brightly. "Will you marry me? Will you be my husband forever and always?"

"Yes, I want to be your husband," John answered.

"Then there is one place that you really have to be, John," he said.

"And where is that?" John said, chuckling softly.

"With me," Randy said, scooping him up into his arms and taking him to his room.

And John knew as Randy placed him down gently into their bed and gathered him into his arms to hold him close that John would always be his.

Always mine, Randy thought happily...

I hope that you all have enjoyed this story! :) And there will be a sequel called 'Stay Mine' coming soon! :D 


End file.
